


Lucy death

by DooDaDoos



Category: angels i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DooDaDoos/pseuds/DooDaDoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend wrote this, and as sshe doesn't have an AO3-account, she asked me to post them for her!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lucy death

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote this, and as sshe doesn't have an AO3-account, she asked me to post them for her!

It all happened so fast. He barely even saw it coming, before the pain was evident. But as soon as he felt the first stroke of pain, more flooded through him with every passing second. He wanted to scream, but he didn't have the ability to. His vocal cord was slashed by the windshield, making it impossible for him to make sounds other than gurgling, and wheezing. He hurt, and he knew it, but it still didn't stop him from looking to the other side, the drivers seat. Gabriel seated, saved by the Air bag. He could tell,by the simple, heavy breathing. It wasn't much reassurance, but it helped. He craned his neck, trying not to cry out at the pain, as he looked back, to their son. He wasn't hurt at all. His heart swelled with relief, knowing they would make it. 

He looked at the mirror, into his cold blue eyes. Blood running down the side of his face, and the tears now evident. He tried not to move, since the pain was too great. He knew he wouldn't make it, so he didn't bother breaking his neck to try and call for an ambulance, knowing his loved ones didn't need one. He felt selfish, though. Not making sure with doctors approval that they were okay, in his last moments. It clutched at his heart, as he gently pushed some hair away from Gabriels eyes, staring at him, smiling, as he felt his pulse slow. 

”I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, for this. I'm sorry for not being here to see our little boy grow. I'm sorry for leaving you, since I know how much you love me. But as long as you know, that you made my life a happy one, I can leave with a clear conscience. Just..Don't mourn me too much..I want you to still be happy, even with me gone. It's okay. I'll look down on you both, and wait for you, when your time comes. Promise.” The words made him cowl in on himself, hitching a sob back, since he would never get to say them. He would never get to tell them, he loved them again. He would never utter these words to them, no matter how much time he'd have left. 

Well, he didn't have any left, so pointless thought, wasn't it.   
Another shot pain went through him, making him cringe, but he ignored it, in favor of holding Gabriels hand. He wanted one last memory of touch before leaving. He wanted to tell his little boy not to be sad, just because mommy wouldn't be here anymore. He wanted just one last conversation with his family. 

After what felt like hours, of sheer agony, but only could've been seconds, the other drive came to, and must've called an ambulance, he figured. He heard the sirens. But even as they cut him free fro the car, and took him in it, he didn't leave. He was already gone by then. Standing by, watching his family being freed, and woken from their shock-coma, he allowed himself a small smile, when they really were fine. He had to make sure, just one last time. 

Listening to the cries of Gabriel, screaming to help him, he only felt the twinge of sadness, as he took the angel of Death's hand, and followed him to his place in heaven, the words still ringing in his ears from beyond. ”For God's sakes, somebody, please just help him!” it hurt. He knew it did. But his time was up. He never thanked the man who stole his heart, and he never said goodbye. Had he been given some more time, it wouldn't be his choice. If one last word he could have said, it would have been 'Hi.'


End file.
